Character Creation Tips
The following tips are intended to help our participants get the most out of their characters and our games as a result. They are by no means the only tips for LARP character creation out there, and it is definitely worth doing a google search of your own. The Tips Choose A Distinct Name Every LARP features a dozen characters with very common names plucked straight from popular books, video games, tv shows, or simply taken from historical figures. It becomes much harder to stand out from the crowd or have your story remembered by fellow participants if you are the 6th Ragnar or Arwen that they have met. Admin record keeping and plot focus on your character also becomes trickier the more characters share a single name. If you are really set on using a common name, at least give your character a distinct last name or title - e.g. Ragnar Fellhammer, Arwen "The Dreamer," etc. Don't Resist The Setting A mistake made by some roleplayers is trying to cram their character concept into the game setting without bothering to consider if it fits. Sure, you may have your heart set on playing a techno-barbarian with a laser-glaive, but what if the game setting is London in the 1920's? By including that character concept, the immersion of all other participants and even the intended vibe of the game is shattered. There are plenty of genres floating around and plenty of LARP groups that represent them. If you MUST play a set character, search for the appropriate group and setting; but if the group and setting you choose to play with doesn't suit your intended character... it is always best to swallow your pride, keep that character on the back burner, and either make some adjustments or start from scratch. Less Is More We've all heard that saying... when it comes to designing a backstory, it pays to keep it in mind. We as humans don't think about every major moment of our past every single day, and neither would your character. It is ok to focus purely on the key points during creation - where they were born, where did they train, etc - whilst leaving out the less critical details, allowing them to coalesce as you play the game. Few are going to ask to read your character's 500 page memoir anyway, so leave yourself a bit of creative space around the edges. Loners Are No Fun In a game where interaction is key, playing a character who refuses to engage with others will quickly leave you feeling isolated and unsatisfied. This is not to say that you HAVE to play an extrovert, but if you don't allow your character at least one friend or ally that they are willing to work with... you are basically just standing around in a park in costume. Not nearly as fun as being "the quiet one" who still has their buddy's back in a crisis. Flaws Maketh The Character Which sounds more interesting? A good soldier with no bad habits, vices, or weaknesses? Or a soldier who loses his temper when gambling (yet is always quick to make amends), and is deathly afraid of Undead? In fiction, flaws are what make a character memorable, so don't be afraid to give some to your in game persona; just one or two quirks or weaknesses will make them feel more alive! Keep Secrets Secret When creating a character with secrets, it is tempting to blurt out your concept to everyone within earshot. There's nothing wrong with being proud of what you've written... but no one has any reason to dig for information IC (or act surprised when they discover it) when they already know it OOC. Even players who want to help you enact the discovery of your secrets are going to feel far less enthused "going through the motions" of discovery. Let it happen organically. Remember that this is roleplay, not the acting out of a scripted production. A little willpower will make the reveal all the sweeter! Play A Villain, Not A Troll Many first time roleplayers seeking to play a villain fall into the habit of harassing other characters or pulling mean pranks for no reason other than to be antagonistic. Generally this is not done out of malice; they have simply failed to realize the purpose of villains in fiction... that purpose is not to beat the heroes down until they can't be bothered resisting, it is instead to offer the heroes a challenge to overcome. An evil pest with no motivation quickly becomes annoying and will spoil the fun of other players more often than not (assuming they don't just band together to eliminate the pest). To play a great villain and to leave others wanting MORE interaction with said villain, always keep in mind that they are an obstacle... not an impenetrable wall to crash into. Physical Limits A big part of roleplaying is getting out of your own skin and becoming someone who can do the things which you can't; hurling fireballs, trading glib remarks with mercenaries, etc. Yet in our style of Live Action Roleplay (emphasis on the word LIVE) you need to keep certain physical limits in mind when designing a character. If you decide that your character can do something which is not represented within the mechanics of the rules, or by use of appropriate props, you should be able to demonstrate the skill, or risk injury and broken immersion - e.g. if you decide to play a trained acrobat, then it would be strange if they cannot demonstrate a reasonable somersault, or worse, hurt themself by attempting one. Telling the audience that you did a back flip rather than doing one is boring, so do not assume that simply telling people about your incredible feats will suffice. Do not despair however, if you want your character to do something which you physically cannot, it may be an opportunity for you to learn a new skill... and if you are a novice, your character can be a novice too (there's no shame in that), working hard on their fledgling talent.